Inolvidable
by ProngsAndMoony
Summary: Pequeño One Shot Song Fic H&Hr despues de Hogwarts... leanlo es super tierno


One shot hecho por Mi espero que les guste! Dejen Reviews con su opinion please ! )

Besos!

.prongs.padfoot.

* * *

Inolvidable

Los dos estaban acostados en la cama, el dormia placidamente, ella solo lo miraba dormir, acariciando sus cabellos... pensando en ese tiempo que habian vivido juntos..

_A veces me pregunto si_

_yo viviría igual sin ti_

_no sé si yo sabré olvidarte._

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos sabia que no debía ponerse mal, que las cosas saldrían bien, Harry era fuerte, y sobreviviría a eso.. 

Pero también, estaba el lado malo, que pasaría si lo perdía, que sería su vida.. sin el...

-Basta Hermione –se dijo a sí misma –no debes ser pesimista, piensa en todo lo bueno que viviste junto a el, que es el amor de tu vida... –pensaba mientras se sacaba las lagrimas.

E instantáneamente, todos los buenos momentos aparecieron en su cabeza en forma de avalancha, el día que lo conoció, su primer beso, sus aventuras, todos los momentos que vivieron...

-Jamás podría olvidarte amor.. –le susurró dándole un cálido beso en sus labios.

_Y en un instante puedo ver_

_que tú eres cuanto yo soñé,_

_inolvidable para mí._

Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos, y se encontró con los color avellana de su novia, Pero en ese momento estaban rojos...

-¿Qué sucede amor? –le preguntó quitándole una lagrima solitaria que caía.

-Nada .. –le dijo ella de forma poco convincente, recostándose sobre su pecho..

El le comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

-No me digas nada... estabas llorando.. –le dijo el dulcemente.

-Solo tengo miedo.. ya lo sabes, el final esta cada vez más cerca... y tengo miedo.. –dijo ella sin poder controlar su llanto.

El la levantó y le agarró con delicadeza su mentón poniendo los ojos de ella a la altura de los suyos.

-Nada va a sucederme.. no lo permitiria, no me permitiria dejarte sola.. lo sabes verdad? –dijo el dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No me dejes, por favor... no lo hagas, no podria vivir sin ti –dijo ella llorando.

-Sabes que jamás lo haría.

_Me pareció otra historia que_

_el tiempo se llevó con él,_

_tú no me dejes más_

_nunca me dejes._

-Te amo –le dijo ella en un susurro.

-Yo tambien te amo mi vida.. –le dijo el recostándose con la cabeza de ella en su pecho abrazandola protectoramente.

_Y mientras más te añoro, más_

_profundo dentro de mí estás,_

_tú no me dejes más,_

_entérate que ya_

_jamás te olvidaré._

Ella lo miró, el simplemente la besó como jamás lo habia hecho antes.. Fue una especie de juramento de amor eterno, ella sintió que el final estaba tocando su puerta... y supo que ya todo estaba dicho... Nada volvería a ser igual.

Todos los momentos vividos, nunca jamás habia amado de aquella forma, y sabia que jamás amaría así de nuevo... Su alegria, su tristeza, su amor, su vida... eso representaba el para ella... Todo absolutamente todo...

_Oigo tu voz y tu alegría,_

_siguen en mí, son todavía_

_como un tatuaje de mi piel._

_Te veo y sé que tú no estás,_

_te busco y sé que no vendrás,_

_sobre mis labios siento_

_tu forma de besar._

Su mundo se derrumbaba frente al que no debe ser nombrado... Para acabar con el... Harry tuvo que acabar consigo mismo, la ultima pieza del rompecabeza, el sabia que esa era la solucion... Con su ultima mirada a Hermione, acabo consigo mismo...

Ella sintió que su felicidad se borraba para siempre de su corazón, lagrimas inconcientemente caian por su rostro, se dejó caer al piso junto al cadáver de su amado... ahí yacia el culpable de todas sus desgracias, solo a unos metros de Harry... Voldemort y Harry habian muerto... pero.. que sentido tenia para ella que Voldemort desapareciera a costa de la preciada vida de Harry... pensó que moria en ese instante.

Los dias pasaban y ella creia jamás volver a encontrar la felicidad.. En los sueños solo aparecia Harry... ella sabia que siempre se amarian, este o no con ella... ambos se pertenecían, lo habian jurado... Y para ella, siempre representaria a su todo...

_Eres intensamente mío,_

_lo más que tengo y que he tenido,_

_tú no me dejes más,_

_nunca me dejes._

Miraba su foto, una y otra vez, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, lagrimas caian, ya era una rutina para ella... eso no era vida...

-Siempre te voy a amar... jamás te podré olvidar, y aunque se que tengo que seguir adelante, se me es difícil sin vos amor... Prometiste que jamás me dejarias ¿porque lo hiciste? Se que suena egoísta... pero.. te llevaste una parte de mi contigo.. y no se vivir sin vos –le susurraba a la foto mirando hacia el cielo celeste que brillaba con todo su esplandor... –

_Y mientras más te miro, más_

_de ti me puedo enamorar,_

_tu no me dejes más,_

_nunca me dejes,_

_no lo hagas más porque..._

_Si miro al cielo_

_yo siento que serás_

_inolvidable para mí_

No puedo creer que una vez que ya no estas, mi amor por ti siga creciendo.. me siga enamorando cada vez más teniendo presente tus besos, cada caricia y demostración de amor... Jamás te podria olvidar... sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido... pero se que debo seguir por ti.. y por este niño, que va a crecer sin su padre –siguió susurrándole a su foto... poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.. –

_tú no me dejes mas,_

_nunca me dejes._

_Inolvidable nada más_

_ni nada menos tú serás,_

_tu no me dejes más,_

_nunca me dejes._

Pero nunca lo dudes, el sabrá que eres un heroe, mi heroe.. Siempre te voy a amar Harry... Siempre...

_No,..._

_Nunca me dejes,_

_nunca me dejes._

_No, no..._

_Tú no me dejes más_

_Que sola ya sin ti,_

_ahora y siempre te veré_

_en mi mirada,_

_inolvidable._


End file.
